AKIHABARA Backstage pass
]] AKIHABARA Backstage pass (AKIHABARAバックステージpass) is a cafe opened by Tsunku and Shikura Chiyomaru in December 2011 under their joint agency, Le:iDo Entertainment. The cafe is idol themed, where the maids are aspiring idols while the customers are the "producers". In total, Akihabara Backstage Pass is composed of over 100 members. The members appear in TNX's Tsuntube, and some may appear in gravure-related work. AKIHABARA Backstage Pass also has their own group; "Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome". Some of the current and past members are from the idol groups Afilia Saga East, Apple Tale, Lovely Doll, C*Lover and THE Possible. Members Some names might be incorrect, if you find a mistake, please fix it. Please help fix this page by setting it up by generation and age. First Generation There are 2 sets of first generation: those who auditioned prior to the opening of the cafe in December 2011 and those who auditioned between February and March of 2012. Second Generation There are two sets of second generation: those who auditioned between April and May of 2012 and June and July of the same year. Some members sometimes refer themselves as 2.2 or 2.5 Generation. *Miura Kokomi (三浦ここみ) *Nakano Manami (中野愛美) *Natsukawa Shizuka (夏川澄華) *Ota Risa (太田りさ) *Kojima Mana (小嶋愛奈) *Arisu Misaki (有須みさき) *Watanabe Runa (渡辺瑠菜) *Suzuki Marino (鈴木まりの) *Ebe Kanako (江邉佳那子) *Shirakane Misa (白金実紗) *Umisaki Marina (海岬まりな) *Kawaoto Yumi (河音祐美) *Kudo Yume (工藤夢) *Ogura Marika (小倉まりか) *Hanano Yuuka (花乃ゆうか) *Sasahara Aya (笹原あや) *Takatsuki Ayaka (高槻あやか) *Fujii Runa (藤井瑠菜) *Hamajima Sayaka (浜嶋彩夏) *Hamaguchi Aiko (浜口藍子) *Kaga Remi (加賀麗美) *Kuraki Reina (倉木れいな) *Kurase Hinami (倉瀬ひなみ) *Sakuma Yuuka (佐久間裕佑佳) Third Generation *Kanda Haru (神田春) *Yoda Kanae (依田可奈絵) *Igarashi Kaito (五十嵐海音) *Suzumiya Hinano (涼宮ひなの) *Miyaji Miho (宮地みほ) *Ayashima Yuka (綾島由佳) Fourth Generation *TBA Unconfirmed *Sone Yuri (曽根由梨) *Hashimoto Yuria (橋本ゆりあ) *Satonaka Ibuki (里中いぶき) *Shirato Ruiran (白鳥羽蘭) *Emiyu (エミュウ) *Kuninaga Arisu (国永ありす) *Haruse Sakino (春瀬咲乃) *Yukawa Shinomi (結川しのみ) *Kamisaki Erina (上咲江梨菜) *Onomichi Ena (尾道絵菜) *Hanazawa Reika (花沢れいか) *Nitta Mao (新田真央) *Rora (ローラ) *Mizudori Wakana (水津鳥わかな) *Izumiri Ina (和泉りいな) *Sada Anna (佐田あんな) *Mikami Yurie (三上ゆりえ) Former Members First Generation *Iwata Akane (岩田あかね) *Inoue Satori (井上さとり) *Aisako Miyu (愛迫みゆ) *Iwasaki Yuki (岩崎夢生) *Ashizawa Mayu (芦崎麻耶) *Yamaguchi Momoko (山口桃子) *Gundo Miyu (郡戸美有) *Yamaguchi Miran (山口みらん) *Ono Haruka (大野はるか) *Satomi Yuna (里見ゆな) *Kanno Marina (菅野まりな) *Kyan Ami (喜屋武あみ) *Yamaoka Yuuri (山丘ゆうり) *Ayakawa Sasaki (彩川さきの) *Kurumi (クルミ) *Karen (カレン) *Meiri (メイリ) *Miina (ミィナ) *Roze (ロゼ) *TIRA *Hatori Akane (羽鳥あかね) Unconfirmed *Hasuzaki Hajime (蓮崎はじめ) *Kikuchi Rika (菊池りか) *Tsukino Mayu (月野まゆ) *Aoshima Nastuko (山口桃子) *Ito Hiromi *Kagitani Mami (鍵谷まみ) *Shimizu Nami (清水七海) *Tamechika Anna (為近安奈) *Suzuka Chuusuke (鈴華ちゅーすけ) *Midoringo (みどりんご) History 2011 On December 23, the cafe had an opening day event. It was announced that the cafe is a joint project, with Tsunku, the representative of TNX, and Shikura Chiyomaru, owner of a themed cafes chain. While the cafe's theme is inspiring idols training to debut, they had auditions for the girls for a chance to work at the cafe. Tsunku selected 80 girls out of 1,000+ applicants to be potential idols, quoting "We held an audition the same way we did with Morning Musume." Outside the 80 girls, there were also other groups participating in the cafe in its opening: OS☆U, Doll Elements (the trainees of Lovely Doll) and THE Possible. Afterwards, 15 of the opening staff performed LOVE Machine on stage for the first time. Discography Below is the discography for the group Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome. Singles Indie Singles *2012.08.01 Produce *2013.01.30 Yoropiku Pikuyoro Major Singles *2013.05.08 Bite Fighter External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Tsunku Category:TNX Category:Le:iDo Entertainment Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:2012 Units Category:1st Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Warner Music Japan Category:3rd Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:2nd Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:4th Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass